


River of Green Sludge

by TwentyMatresses (EikoWest)



Series: Remembered Dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actual Dreams, Can't Stop Watching Someone Die, Dreams, Drowning, Gen, Gothic, Horror, If It's Real In Your Mind Is It Fiction?, Morbid Death, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/pseuds/TwentyMatresses
Summary: Welcome to my nightmares, literally. So, ever since I can remember, I've had an abundance of nightmares or really eerie dreams. I've decided to start sharing them as micro stories. Here's another…I haven't had exceptionally creepy dreams since the last one, but those that have people dying are definitely among the creepiest. I've posted this backdated to match the morning I dreamt this.
Series: Remembered Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684864





	River of Green Sludge

The dream starts (or as far as I can remember) with my two dream world friends. We were buying collectibles from a third friend who lived somewhere far, like exotic beach resort kind of far.

There was supposed to be a mini concert there and my favourite band was supposed to be part of it, but I didn’t get to see them. I didn’t have enough money to buy their expensive picture books and souvenirs but one of my friends who wasn’t there had ordered a lot and I really wanted to see it so I asked her via mobile phone if she wanted me to bring home her stuff for her.

“Oh no, leave them there. Those’re gifts.”

I wondered for whom. I hoped so hard they were for me.

On the way home, we passed a large bridge that spanned a giant artificial river (like the side of a lopsided dam) that rushed down a steeply sloped enormous concrete basin. The water was murky moss green. There was an overweight, thick spectacled boy with shaggy short hair, he was a young adult, very nerdy, sort of like the kind who was always in his room playing online games and watching magical girl animes. He had fallen into the shallow part of the river and was trying to lie as flat as he could against the base to keep from being pulled down by the current. The ground he was lying on was slanted in such a way that made impossible to climb up or impossible to climb down to rescue him. The nearest tree or bridge or embankment or anything that he could have hung on to was no less than twenty metres on all sides. The current was flowing in only one direction all the time: down. 

He looked absolutely horrified as he slowly, slowly slid lower... and lower…

The final moments of this guy who looked so much like a guy I know named Joshua, was captured in at least a dozen smartphones... As he finally slipped under the almost infinite green sledge, I watched it like reality was playing in slow motion and zoomed in on his face. He disappeared under the water without so much as a scream or cry for help; just that petrified look on his face – the look of a person who knew he was about to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

He was gone in an instant but for some morbid reason, I watched and re-watched him get swallowed by the river in slow motion, over and over and over again…

You could make out his bulky silhouette as it plunged deeper and deeper…

The downward current and water pressure must have felt like being sucked into a black hole.

The river, it was unfathomably deep. 

No one had ever seen the bottom.

I wonder if he got to see it before he died…

**Author's Note:**

> * Just like "The Peeled Face", it's all just subliminal fears to me, no reason nor rhyme to it.
> 
> * I only met this "Joshua" guy once. It was so-so. He's very open (and proud) about being gay, reading lots of yaoi, and roleplaying with his boyfriend.
> 
> * I really wanted those photo books.


End file.
